


GoingToTheTardis's Prompt Fic Collection Vol. 5

by goingtothetardis



Series: Prompt Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bumbag, F/M, Fanny Pack, Humor, Jealous Doctor, Prompt Fic, Rose and the TARDIS are BFFs, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: A series of unrelated ficlets/drabbles written from tumblr prompts.500(ish) words or less.(NSFW content fics are in a different collection, labeled as such.)
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Prompt Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/618532
Comments: 36
Kudos: 47





	1. Sunbathing (Nine x Rose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I have started another prompt collection for my Doctor/Rose ficlets. I was looking to see when I finished the last one, and it's well over a year ago in 2018. Crazy how time works like that, eh?
> 
> I'm hoping to write here and there throughout this self-isolation time. Feel free to head to my blog and search under my   
> [fic prompt tag](https://goingtothetardis.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%20prompt) to send me prompts for mini fic. Maybe my muse will bite like it did for this one. ;)
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for the feedback! And to Paigenotblank for the original prompt.

“You know…the universe won’t end if the Doctor puts on some shorts and sunbathes,” Jack says with a smirk as he sidles up to the Doctor. The man in question wears his typical uniform of black trousers, dark jumper, and leather jacket and leans against the side of the TARDIS with his arms crossed. Following the Doctor’s gaze, which is focused on their blond companion in the distance, currently reclined on a hot pink beach towel in a bright blue bikini, his smile widens in smug awareness before turning back to his friend. 

The Doctor grunts, flicking his eyes briefly to Jack before returning to Rose. “No.”

“I’m sure that pasty Time Lord skin could use a bit of sun,” Jack goads without remorse. 

“Doing just fine in me own skin, thank you,” the Doctor growls. “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Jack? Thought you’d be off flirtin’ with every creature on the beach.”

Jack smirks. “Forgot my sunscreen,” he lies smoothly, “and a towel. Since Rose looks lonely, I thought I’d lay out next to her. Someone needs to make sure  _ she _ doesn’t forget to reapply. You know, it might be easier if I help her reach those tough to get spots on her back.” He pushes open the door to the TARDIS without a second glance at the Doctor, slips inside, and jogs down the corridor to his room to retrieve his supplies. 

Thirty minutes later, after waiting long enough to ensure his plan has had time to work, Jack saunters out of the TARDIS and sets his sunglasses in place on his face. The Doctor is, predictably, not loitering moodily against the side of the TARDIS. He peers into the distance, searching out Rose’s hot pink towel, and whoops in victory when he spots the Doctor, clad in a tight black T-shirt and dark blue swim trunks, massaging sunscreen onto Rose’s back. 

With a wide grin, Jack closes the TARDIS door and sets his gaze on a blue-skinned tentacled being in the distance. 

His work here is done. 


	2. Bumbag (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds a new accessory in the wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Hi. *waves*
> 
> Yeah. This year. *laughs awkwardly* I haven't posted D/R fic since April or something like that, but to be honest, I haven't been trying to force it. I've been reading a lot more books (V.E. Schwab basically owns my soul atm), way less fanfiction (and what I _am_ reading is not D/R), and have been fighting a very, very, very catatonic muse. 
> 
> No one prompted this, but the whole bumbag/fanny pack situation is a constant source of amusement between SelenaTerna and myself. I love a practical fanny pack (seriously! so practical!), and she finds them abhorrent. She mentioned she put a bumbag in the latest chapter of her WIP (which I confess I haven't yet read) and low and behold, this ridiculous little thing popped inside my head and wouldn't let go. 
> 
> So, I present to you, WORDS! I hope you enjoy. I hope it's in character. I have really struggled to find myself in a D/R headspace this year (among other things), but this presented itself and I decided to take advantage of the moment. 
> 
> Very much unbeta'd.

Looking up from the console at the sound of Rose walking into the console room, the Doctor exclaims, “Rose! It’s about time. Thought I might have to set an alarm outside your door to get you out of bed. I’m  _ bored. _ How you humans sleep for hours, I’ll never understand.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “Right, like I haven’t heard that a hundred thousand times before. Besides, the TARDIS wouldn’t let the sound through if you set a bloody alarm.” With a smirk, she brushes past the Doctor and plops down on the jumpseat. “She knows exactly how much sleep I need for another day of putting up with one certain daft Time Lord.”

“Oi,” the Doctor grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. The fact that  _ his _ timeship is on Rose’s side more often than not these days is a point of soreness between him and his ship. 

“Anyway,” Rose continues, ignoring him, “I’ve been up for ages. Was looking for something in the wardrobe room…”

The Doctor looks Rose up and down and finds nothing out of the ordinary, with the exception of a neon pink belt looped around her jeans and clasped at the front. “Hmm, new belt?”

Rose smiles, a sly sort of thing that sets him slightly on edge. “Not just a belt. A  _ bumbag!”  _ She jumps up and twirls around so he can see the iridescent atrocity sitting atop her bum. 

Ice stabs into the Doctor’s heart. “A...bumbag.” He backs away from Rose, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Why?”

Rolling her eyes, Rose scoffs. “Please, Doctor. I’ve seen things you’ve worn in your past lives. The TARDIS showed me a rack. You’re not in  _ any _ position to judge me about wearing a bumbag.”

The Doctor’s eyes narrow. How did she…? He’d instructed the TARDIS to keep that rack hidden far away in the deep recesses of the wardrobe. 

“I need something to keep on me when we leave the TARDIS,” Rose explains, grinning at him like she knows exactly what he’d instructed the TARDIS to do. “I don’t always have room in my pockets, and a purse or rucksack are too big. I remembered that when I was a kid, I had this bumbag I wore for a year, at least. Kept all my treasures in it. Mum  _ hated  _ it.” She laughs, and the Doctor joins in, imagining Jackie’s colorful commentary about the accessory. “An’ I thought a bumbag would be really useful for our adventures. This one’s special, though. ‘S like your pockets and the TARDIS -- bigger on the inside!” 

When Rose pulls the bag around and unzips it, the Doctor can’t help but lean forward to look inside. “How…?” he murmurs, observing for himself the gaping space inside the small bag. 

“And it’s theft proof!” Rose continues with delight, clearly not noticing his bemusement. “Only opens to my touch. Same with the buckle. Perfect for running  _ and _ carrying snacks, since  _ someone _ always forgets.”

The Doctor sniffs. “I resent that implication, Rose.” She smirks and pats him on the arm. “What I don’t understand is how you found this. I had no idea it existed, and I am quite aware of all dimensionally transcendental tech on this ship.” He pats the pockets on his trousers. “My pockets included.”

“Guess the TARDIS has some secrets?” Rose asks, her cheeky grin distracting him from his halfhearted ire. The console lights up, confirming Rose’s words, and the Doctor huffs in indignation. 

“Oh,  _ fine,  _ wear your bumbag,” he grouses. “But if you get arrested for crimes against fashion, see if I come to your rescue!”

Rose simply collapses in a fit of giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
